


Banking The Fire

by torianmist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Rimming, Sick Tony, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then my love, roll over.  One way or another I'm getting a read of how high your fever is.”</p><p>~Isolated with a sick Tony, Steve wants, no needs, to make sure his lover is okay~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banking The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Contenir le feu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730063) by [Callistontheweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb)



Closing the heavy wood door against the swirling snow, Steve shrugged off his coat and ran his hands through his wet hair. Inclement didn't begin to describe the weather tonight. Flipping the lightswitch he was met by continued moody darkness. No power. They were stuck here until the storm passed with no way of communicating with the outside world and right now he wanted nothing more than warmth, preferably in the form of his lover's body pressed against his own. Walking to the fire, he picked up a box of matches and reached for the candles on the table.

“Please. Don't.”

Tony's quiet voice, rough and deep behind him made him whirl around. Through the gray shadows of the room, Steve could make out Tony slumped in the arm chair. Crossing the floor, Steve dropped to his knees in front of him and ran his eyes over Tony's inert form. Tony was curled in on himself, his feet pulled up under his body. His head rested on the arm of the chair, hand covering his face. Matching Tony's soft tone, Steve asked.

“Why?”

Reaching out he carefully removed Tony's hand. The dark eyes remained closed as Tony shifted in the chair.

“Hurts.” He murmured. “Too bright.”

Noting the warmth of Tony's hand in his, Steve lay a gentle hand on the man's forehead. Tony tossed his head to the side, trying to evade Steve's touch but not before Steve felt the heat of fever burning against his palm. Unsurprising considering their trek through the cold and wet to Tony's cabin, hidden from the world. Letting his hand fall to Tony's arm, Steve ran his fingers over the damp material of Tony's shirt. Standing he offered up his hand.

“Come on.”

Tony raised his hand only to have it fall back into his lap.

“Can't.” He said softly. “Tired.”

Bending low, Steve hooked an arm around Tony's waist and tugged him to his feet, recoiling slightly at the intensity of the heat emanating from the man as Tony fell heavily against him. Leading him to the bedroom Steve asked softly.

“When did it start?”

Tony seemed confused by the question.

“Don't know”. He mumbled. 

Entering the bedroom, Steve walked him to the bed, grabbing his travel kit and followed Tony down onto it. Lighting a small candle on the bedside table, Steve turned back to Tony and took his first clear look at him. Tony's face was pale, his skin clammy to the touch and yet burning with an invisible heat, his normal velvet baritone gruff and hoarse. Taking Tony's chin in his hand, Steve turned his face away from the direct light and said gently.

“Open your eyes.”

Tony's dark head shook slowly in the negative.

Sighing, Steve tried again.

“Please.”

Long eyelashes fluttered open and Steve's blue eyes looked into dark brown, burning bright. 

“Does anything else hurt? Did you harm yourself in some way?”

Tony tried to roll his eyes and groaned. 

“Everything hurts. No I didn't. And make it stop.” as his head fell forward onto Steve's shoulder.

Facts coursed through Steve's mind with the precision of a military march as he ran his hand lightly through Tony's tangled curls. Fever. No injury. Lethargy. Aching limbs. Sore throat. Flu. He needed to take Tony's temperature and then work on getting him to relax, sleep being the best of all cures. Sliding off the bed to kneel in front of Tony, Steve tugged off the man's boots and rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. Sliding it off unresisting arms, Steve became distracted by the play of candle light on the sheen of sweat covering Tony chest like a loose fitting jeweled robe. Running a finger across the planes of Tony chest was like touching a spent match before it completely cooled. The man was on fire. A soft sound huffed from the back of Tony throat had Steve look up. Tony's head was thrown to the side, dark eyes staring directly into his as Tony flicked out his tongue to run it over dry lips. 

Pushing gently on the solid chest in front of him, Steve urged Tony to lie back and when Tony fell bonelessly to the bed, Steve swiftly unfastened the soft black trousers Tony was wearing, pulled them over compliant legs and discarded them. Crossing swiftly to the bathroom, Steve rummaged under the sink until he found a battered and ancient medical kit. Taking back to the bedroom he once again lowered himself onto the bed. Leaning over Tony head, Steve rifled in the kit and pulled out a glass thermometer. Dropping a light kiss onto Tony's forehead, Steve ran a tender finger over soft lips

“Open.” He said quietly.

He had half expected the negative shake of head he received but had hoped differently.

“Can't.” Tony snuffled. “Won't be able to breathe.”

Sighing, Steve ran a hand down the heat of Tony flank. 

“Then my love, roll over. One way or another I'm getting a read of how high your fever is.”

 

Tony held Steve's gaze for a two beats during which Steve was sure another negative head shake was coming, before rolling silently to his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. Standing, Steve toed off his boots and socks. Unbuttoning his shirt, he discarded it and kneeling next to Tony's head, ran an appraising eye over the prone man in front of him. Dark eyes followed his every move as Steve reached out a hand and lifting thick soft hair, leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss against the damp of the nape of Tony neck. Kissing his way up the column of Tony throat he whispered softly into his ear.

“Relax.”

Strong fingers slid around to broad shoulders kneading tense muscles. As Steve felt Tony relax under his touch, he opened his travel bag and pulled out a small vial of lube. Liberally coating his fingers, Steve ran his hands over the breadth of Tony back, down skin flushed with fever, over ribs that inhaled at his touch, along the dip of Tony waist and over the flare of his hips. Moving to the foot of the bed, Steve hooked fingers under the waistband of Tony's boxers and slowly pulled them over the swell of his backside, revealing him incrementally. Dropping them to the floor, Steve trailed his fingertips over the back of Tony's thighs, tracing the line under his buttocks. Placing his knees on either side of Tony's thighs, Steve leaned over Tony's back, holding his own body scant inches above the man below him, and marveling at the intensity of the heat radiating from him, circled the outline of Tony's ear with his tongue as he breathed over it.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Thrilling to the soft moan from the man below him and the immediacy with which he complied, Steve kissed his way back down a spine that tried to arch up onto his mouth, fire bleeding from Tony skin onto Steve's lips. Taking a pillow from the top of the bed, Steve said softly.

“Raise your hips.” 

Sliding a hand under Tony's stomach as Tony tried weakly and failed to rise up, Steve pushed the pillow under him and dropped a light kiss on the small of the man's back. Settling himself between Tony's spread legs, Steve re-coated his fingers in the oil and lowering his head, licked a line of open-mouthed kisses along the curve of Tony backside as his fingers trailed teasingly from the base of Tony's spine, over his buttocks and down between his legs to run lightly over his sac. Laying a soothing hand on the man's hip as Tony moaned low in his throat, Steve murmured against hot skin.

“Shh.”

Laying his head on a thigh that burned against his face, Steve gently spread firm cheeks apart. Leaning in, he breathed hotly over Tony entrance, smiling softly at the quiet gasp it drew from the man under him. Flicking out his tongue, Steve ran it wetly down the cleft of Tony backside, his hand holding firm to a hip coated in sweat as Tony pushed up. Circling his tongue over Tony entrance, Steve lay the flat of it wetly down and covering it with his mouth sucked. Tony reaction was instant. Groaning aloud, he tried to raise his head only to have it fall heavily back down. He moaned hoarsely about 'quite the bedside manner' as Steve hushed him softly and rubbed an oiled knuckle gently against him.

Picking up the thermometer next to him and circling Tony's entrance with the thin glass, Steve murmured a quiet.

“Ready?” against Tony hip.

As Tony nodded hesitantly, Steve pushed the instrument slowly into him. Counting time against the small clock on the table Steve moved the thermometer gently, rhythmically circling his wrist, pulling back slowly only to push back in. Tony soft cries became more frequent as Steve dropped his other hand to his own rapidly growing arousal and pushed down with his palm. To have Tony dependent on him, to see him splayed out so willingly for him caused a white heat to spread through Steve as intensely the fever consumed his lover. Pulling the instrument out, Steve read the outcome with no measure of surprise. High, but not life threatening. Sleep and rest. 

Placing it to one side, he lay his head again on Tony thigh and rubbing lightly at the man's entrance with a finger, bit down gently on the swell of Tony backside murmuring “Is this okay?” 

Tony's soft inhale and quietly murmured “Yes” was the permission he was looking for and Steve said quietly,

“Relax, my love. Breathe.”

As he pushed his finger into Tony all encompassing heat.

 

Steve's low moan echoed Tony own as he slid his finger deep into Tony's body and Tony slender hips pushed back on Steve's hand as his inner walls clamped down. Moving his finger slowly out and pushing gently back in as he pulled down slightly, Steve groaned at the grip his lover's body had on him. Each time, entering Tony was always like the first time. The man was tight, almost painfully so. Retracting his finger, Steve slid to the end of the bed and kneeling on the floor, pulled Tony closer to him, guiding Tony's hips up higher and spreading his legs further apart. Pushing his finger slowly back in, Steve added another from his other hand. Pumping them gently and gasping at the searing heat he encountered from the fever coursing through Tony, Steve scissored them, spreading the man open. Leaning in he pushed his tongue between them as he thrust his fingers back inside. The soft masculine cries falling from Tony lips sent a direct response to Steve's aching cock and moaning aloud, Steve rolled his hips forward, sensitive skin rubbing on coarse material as he pushed against the edge of the bed. Wetly laving around Tony's entrance as his fingers thrust faster into him, Steve took one hand away and pulling Tony's cheek back held him open as he pressed back in with three fingers and simultaneously fucked the man with his tongue. Twisting his wrist and curling his fingers, Steve brushed lightly over Tony prostrate, his other hand clamping down on the man's hip as Tony gasped aloud and rolled his forehead on his arms. English had escaped him and the language he learned at his mother's knee fell from his lips. 

Pulling his hands away, Steve ran a calming palm over Tony's legs and tugging gently on his hip rolled Tony to his back. Kneeling up and leaning forward, with the flickering yellow glow of the candle creating a warm cocoon around the two of them, Steve bit his lip and swallowed a groan at the sight of the man laid out so provocatively above him. The spill of Tony's dark hair, sweat soaked and curling painted a shadow on the white linen of the pillowcase. His full mouth parted slightly as he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and his dark eyes were shuttered closed by thick black lashes, a deep flush riding high on his cheekbones. One arm was tossed over his head, the other lay over his body, long fingers splayed low on his stomach close to but not touching the thick straining cock laying heavily there. Licking his lips distractedly, Steve again thrilled to the fact that Tony had chosen him. Tony was his to take, his to hold in arms, his to kiss deeply, his to fuck and most of all, his to love. Standing, Steve rapidly unfastened his jeans and slipped them off, all the while taking his lover with his eyes. Tony had the face of an angel and the body the purest of sin. 

Grappling blindly for his travel bag, Steve fished out a small bottle and drank down some mouth wash then sliding up firm flesh that burned with fever everywhere it touched his own, Steve lay next to Tony, propped himself up on an elbow and ran a tender finger over taut stomach muscles that flexed and jumped at his touch. Hot fingers curled around his neck and Tony pulled his head down, rolling his brow fretfully over Steve's cheek. 

"Per favore. Steve. Prendimi ora“ 

Tony speaking Italian at any given point could send Steve to his knees but the rough gravel of his voice and the fact that he had been driven to the language by Steve's fingers and mouth had Steve moan deeply. Taking Tony's face in his hands, Steve licked at the soft curve of Tony's lower lip and when Tony parted them, pushed his tongue forcefully into his mouth. Curling his tongue slowly over Tony's own, Steve fisted his fingers in damp curls and pushed his aching cock into Tony's thigh. Pulling back, Steve's hand fell to Tony's stomach and biting down on the man's neck, sucked hard marking him in a way that would give rise to guilt in the morning but now satisfied a deep need to prove to the world that Tony was completely and utterly his. Tony shook in his arms from fever and need as Steve ghosted fingers lightly over Tony's weeping cock.

Nipping at Tony lower lip Steve said softly,

“English, Tony.”

Groaning loudly, Tony lifted his hand with an obvious effort and pulling Steve's head back down to him, breathed against his lips.

“Please, Steve. Now. Fuck me now.”

 

The crude baseness of the plea from Tony's gently curving mouth stripped Steve of everything but the most primal need to take the man. Moving to kneel between Tony's legs, Steve bumped his cock up against his entrance. Leaning down he palmed the side of Tony face and murmured,

“Deep breath, my love.”

Canting his hips forward, Steve slowly entered Tony body. Pushing in inches at a time, Steve stopped in mid thrust as Tony's hands slid to his own cock. Gasping at the inferno of tight heat he found himself in, Steve gently batted Tony's hands away, holding them over Tony's head in one of his. Pushing further in, stretching the man slowly, Steve sucked in a deep breath as he held still giving Tony's body time to accommodate him. Tony's head tossed on the pillow, hot skin seeking the cool touch of the fabric. Knowing the fever would have sensitized Tony to all touch, Steve trailed gentle fingers over the planes of Tony's chest, blunt nails scratching at hipbones and skittering down hitching ribs. Tony reacted with soft pleas and cries, tears sprung from the depths of fever filling his fathomless eyes.

Pushing in as far as he could, Steve fell forward and slid his palms under Tony's back, fingers curling over wide shoulders. Dropping his head to Tony's neck, Steve retracted his hips slowly, pushing back in and grinding against Tony. Breathing becoming labored, Steve lay his chest flush with Tony's, heat bleeding from the man into his own skin as Steve sheltered him protectively with his body. Setting a slow pace with his hips, Steve placed a trail of tender kisses over the shoulders of the man he held in his arms. Trying with his actions to show what he had never allowed himself to say.

White heat clutched at the base of Steve's spine and desire built rapidly with the pull of tight walls against his hard cock as Tony turned his head, fingers clutching Steve to him and whispered into Steve's hair.

“Ti amo, Steve. Lo sai che ti amo".

Steve felt all control fall away. He didn't know exactly what Tony had said but he knew the loving tone. Raising up on his hands Steve sped up, hips snapping forward hard enough to push Tony up on the bed. 

“Guardami. Scopami più forte!”

Taking Steve's face in his hands, Tony moaned, his voice cracking on a gasp.

“Look at me. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Growling, Steve threw Tony's leg over his shoulder and sank deeper. Thrust harder and faster.. As Tony's entreaties grew more frantic and the hitching of his chest increased, Steve threw back his head and groaning deeply spilled hotly into him.

Panting hard, Steve fell forward and rolling off Tony's body, shoved the man's hands away from his cock. Pulling Tony's leg up to his chest, Steve pushed three fingers deep into him, the way eased by loose muscles and his own thick seed. Taking Tony's straining cock in his hand, Steve sank his mouth over it. The cry drawn from Tony lips was a sound Steve had never heard from him before. Deep and edged with a raw emotion that drove it's way straight to Steve's heart. Pushing his fingers in up to his knuckles, he stretched Tony farther than he had ever dared as he opened his throat and took Tony in fully, moaning softly around him. Tony's release came thick and hard as Steve pressed down heavily on Tony's prostrate and Steve swallowed convulsively around him. 

Falling to his side, Steve drew Tony close to him, running his hands soothingly over his face as Tony fought to breathe. Drawing his thumbs over damp cheekbones, Steve leaned in and placed tender kisses on Tony's mouth. Turning in Steve's arms, Tony lay on his side and pushed himself back as Steve curled himself over him. Tangling their fingers Steve prepared himself to protect and watch over his lover as he slept in his arms and dropping soft kisses into Tony hair whispered in an Italian accent that Tony would surely have commented on if he had been more coherent.

“Lo sai che ti amo. What does it mean?”

Placing an open mouthed kiss on Steve's palm, Tony settled himself more securely in his lover's arms and murmured drowsily, words thick and slow on his tongue.

“Means, you know I love you.”

As his breathing evened out and his eyes finally closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak a word of Italian. All Italian is through the lovely litfiva who came to my rescue because Google translate is not our friend. Google is an asshole who makes us look like idiots.
> 
> Thank you litfiva. I greatly appreciate your help.


End file.
